wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ardialan
Ardialan is the capital world of the Kaladin System in the Spiral Sub-Sector. It is the only planet in the Kaladin System able to support life and therefore has been made into an agri-world to reduce the demand for supplies from outside the system and to supply the Ardialan Regiments, the Knight Houses of Ardialan, the population itself, and the Kaladin Mechanicus stationed above Axiom and Veron. History The planet of Ardialan was rediscovered during the latter stages of the Great Crusade by the 279th Expeditionary Fleet of the Raven Guard Legion. Ardialan at the time was a feudal society ruled by the House Triumverate. These Houses included Acheron, Lanokast, and Gandorant with House Lanokast holding most of the ruling power and House Gandorant and Acheron providing much of the military force. Upon their compliance, General Balc of the Imperial Army was instated as the Planetary Governor though he had no wish to rule and deferred his minor responsibilities to the House Triumverate. The Mechanicum detachment of the 279th Expeditionary Fleet continued to explore the Kaladin System after much of the Expedtionary Fleet had moved on. On Axiom and Veron they discovered immense valuable adamantium ore deposits via probe as both planets were inhospitable to all forms of life. Axiom being a frozen wasteland and Veron a barren hellscape of molten rock. With this discovery, the Mechanicum offered Ardialan the gift of Knight Warsuits with the agreement that Axiom and Veron be theirs to control. The House Triumverate and Governor Balc both agreed to this seeing the worth and importance of their now Imperial System rise in status and the luxuries it would provide. This became known as the Onoris Pact with the understanding that Ardialan would come to the aid of the newly instated Kaladin Mechanicum. If light of this fact, Ardialan began raising Imperial Army Regiments to aid in their defense of the system's new found wealth. Geography Ardialan is a verdant agri-world with two major continents separated by a large fresh water ocean. The north continent of Angloris is covered by rolling plains and rich fields dotted by small mountains. It is here the valuable crops are grown that supplies the Kaladin System. The southern continent of Arios is dominated by the Arisian Mountain Range that covers most of the continent. The foothills of the Arisian Range are a gateway into the vast Dulaan Cavern Complex at the moutains' heart. Here the most intense fighting has occured upon Ardialan with kilometers of caverns devoted to warfare and the raising of armies. The Dulaan Cavern Complex is in all respects it's on world dominated by fortifications and steep walls. Imperial Knight House Acheron holds their seat of power within the heart of the caverns at the Arisian Keep. Flora & Fauna Angloris is home to several species of livestock that graze upon its immense grasslands and the feline predators that stalk them though much of the predator population has been reduced to ensure the valuable meat that the livestock provides go unspoiled. Arios does not host any animal life on its surface though the Dulaan Cavern Complex is so vast it supports its own ecosystems that vary from area to area with the Arisian Keep being built on an island surrounded by an underground lake. Category:Agri-Worlds Category:Imperial Guard Homeworld Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Knight Worlds